Talk:Black Rock Shooter Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Site Favicon This site really needs a favicon (site icon). I say we use BRS's signature black/whie star. Any opinions? ProtoStealth 04:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the Flamestar? Yeah... I've actually been thinking about the, but it somehow slipped from my mind. XP But yeah, it's a really good idea. ~Xion Crunchyroll.com Uhhh...I was looking up some stuff about BRS, and, well, I've found some info about more characters. The link is right here. I'm thinking about telling them about the wiki. I mean, we do need all the articles and information we can get, right? XP ~Xion capitulos de brs!! am io solo kiero saber donde puedo encontrar lso capitulos ya que solamente e visto la primer ova y kisiera ver los demas o de donde los puedo seguir tambien me gustaria leer el manga!! plz help 17:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 17:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) uhh...no. There is no manga. Sorry. DX ~XIV si hay mangas ahora mismo los estoy bajando de 4shared. se llama: Black rock shooter innocent soul. Y el anime enverdad a mi me lo pasaron, so no t se desir! Y tambien encontre otro mas q se llama: Black rock chan ^^!! hmmm What's BRS, or Black Rock Shooter? Windhover-1 09:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You may play Megalith Agnus Dei now. ProtoStealth 17:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Main page redesign Hi, I'm Paweł of the Wikia Content Team. As you can see, Wikia has activated a right column ad on the wiki's main page. Would you mind me redesigning the main page a bit so that the ad doesn't push all the content down, but just the right column? Ausir(talk) 15:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Black Matagi Edits Any way we can stop people from adding certain edits? I don't know if the artist ever said this, but is BRS connected to Black Butler? Because I don't know who's doing it (I think it's anon) but somebody is insistent that Black Matagi bears an uncanny resemblance to Ciel Phantomhive, and way back when, I had to keep deleting it, because they were saying that the pentagram on her arm was a direct copy of whatever the hell is on Ciel's eye. So I have no idea ''if ''the artist said that they're connected, and if they are, I'll be more than happy to recant my statements. But dude. D: KeresNyx (talk) 20:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Nyx :I don't know much about this particular character design, but I do have similar thoughts regarding on the trivial information that has been added to this wikia's articles. I think we may need a policy or something to consider and filter what are accepted and what aren't. - Qbicle (talk) 07:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I believe we have a sort of quasi-policy in place to prevent contributers from adding trivia items that have no relevance to the topic at hand. For instance XNFE's apparent resemblence to a Steins;Gate character which has no basis other than the fact they have the same designer. The point we're trying to make is that the Black Rock Shooter Wiki is a wiki about content, not speculation. Unfortunately we don't have any documentation about this policy at the moment so I'm all ears for suggestions. Kozakuu (talk) 01:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that the StarCraft Wikia has a fairly strict policy on trivia. We can use that as a basis for this Wikia as well. Any resemblence / inspirations must be derived on one or another. Any speculations should be avoided whenever possible. - Qbicle (talk) 14:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd be happy to recant my statements if there was proof. An interview or anything that. But there hasn't been. I'm agreeing with everyone thus far though. 16:53, March 22, 2013 (UTC)KeresNyx